nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
National Security Act
Urgency: Paramount | Sponsor: Trotskylvania Findings and Policies § 1: As a fledgling nation, Aurentina has faced problems with national identity. With a divided electorate, and a number of legitimate concerns arising over the growth of partisan and other militias in the country, it is paramount that as part of organizing a government, the security of the people of the nation is protected. While external threats have been minimal, and as of yet there is no evidence to suggest that the various militias intend an armed putsch against the government, their existence highlights another problem. Presently, law enforcement and security are the responsibility of local communities. Local police are increasingly inadequate in a highly mobile, globalized society. Establishment of executive authority § 2: (a) A Ministry of Justice shall be established, under the aegis of the Council of Ministers, headed by a Minister of Justice. (1) This act shall not abridge the right of local communities to establish their own police forces; However: (2) The Ministry of Justice shall be responsible for implementing national policy regarding criminal justice (including but not limited to prosecution, public defense, incarceration, and rehabilitation), and regulating the conduct of both the National Police Force as established under Section 3, and the various local police forces. (3) The Ministry of Justice shall be responsible for regulating the conduct of partisan militias according to law enacted by the Senate. (b) A Ministry of Defense shall be established, under the aegis of the Council of Ministers, headed by a Minister of Defense. (1) Nothing in this authorization shall be understood to conflict with the prerogative, established under the Republican Executive Act, of the President to act as commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces. (2) The Ministry of Defense shall be responsible for implementing defense policy regarding the uniformed armed forces established under Section 4, as enacted by the Council of Ministers. National Police § 3: (a) The National Police Force NPF shall be established to protect against breaches of the peace, protect public safety and enforce criminal law. (1) The NPF shall be governed by a Public Safety Commission appointed by the Ministry of Justice. (2) Hiring for the NPF shall be conducted by a non-partisan Civil Service Commission, hereby established by this act as an independent government agency under the supervision of the Council of Ministers and the Senate. (b) This act authorizes NPF to have universal jurisdiction over the entire nation, as well as any embassies established on foreign soil. As per this law, local police forces are required to cooperate with the NPF, and all matters that involve multiple local jurisdictions shall be the primary responsibility of the NPF. National Defense Force § 4: (a) The National Defense Force (NDF) shall be established to protect against foreign invasion and insurrection. (1) The NDF shall be divided into an Army, Navy, and Air Force. (2) The NDF shall be an all volunteer military, and no provision of this act shall allow conscription except during times of war. Conscription may only be authorized by Senate resolution during times when a state of war has been declared. (3) The NDF shall not be used for domestic law enforcement except upon the declaration of a national state of emergency by the Senate. (4) NDF personnel shall not be quartered in private homes without the consent of the occupants. (5) The NDF is presently authorized to hold a maximum strength of 200,000 uniformed officers and enlisted persons.